A Dark Romance
by Obsessed-Lawliet-Lover
Summary: L is still working on the Kira case with the police force, but they are having difficulties and need another hidden identity, 'E' who everyone believes is a talented young man, like L. To solve the case they need to meet E in person. When they do, they're all shocked to see the beautiful young woman. L feels something around her, could it be love? LXOC- Suck at summeries
1. Prologue

**Hi, guys! So I'm sorry about my other Twilight story but I feel as though I want to do something different.**

**So here it is, a Death Note related story. Remember only one character is mine and this is a love story for 'L' I hope you enjoy it **

**Summary: L is still working on the Kira case with the police force, but they are having difficulties and need help. **

**Another hidden identity, 'E' who everyone believes is a talented young man, like L. To solve the case they need to meet E in person. **

**When they do, they're all shocked to see the beautiful young girl, stepping out of the car. **

**L is admired immediately and they realise they are exactly alike. Love at first sight? LxE. E IS MY CHARACTER!**

**Rated: T**

…_**ADR… Here is a small starter:**_

I stared down at my draw, full of the same clothes- blue skirts and long-sleeved white crop tops. I heard a beeping sound coming from the other room, signalling I was getting a call on my computer.

"Akihiro, what is it?" I asked, in a soft velvet voice, sounding like bells even to me.

"You have heard about the Kira case, correct? Well, they need help" This confused me. I thought they had L? He was smart enough…

"Mmm-Hmm. Link me some information on the recent updates. I'll call you back" We disconnected the call and almost immediately the files came through.

I looked over all the new information and pictures, tapping my chin while doing so. I was still sitting in my most preferable position, Indian style- or cross legged.

'This Kira case actually looks interesting…' I thought to myself. I pressed my finger down on the dial button.

"Akihiro, link me to the police common room. I need to have a small chat with L and the police"


	2. L and E

**Hi. So if this is the first story you're reading of mine- I'm Erin!**

**I hope you enjoy my story and check out my profile. It would be lovely of you to follow me and review a lot, please.**

**I love you all!**

LPOV

I was still sitting in the same crouched position, watching all the commotion in the police common room.

We'd been discussing the 'Kira' case for awhile now, and we'd pretty much got nowhere. I'd managed to figure out his secret message- that in the end meant nothing!

'L do you know, gods of death… love apples' I don't get it. Is he trying to say that a… shinigami… is real? Maybe… maybe we could get E in on the case too. I hated to admit it, since I feel like I'm no longer a great detective but just help, right?

E is just as talented as I am. But then, like me he would only go for cases interesting but hard. If he was interested he would have contacted us already.

The door to the common room opened slowly, and everyone shut up. I leaned in closer to my computer watching everything. A man stood, looking like Watari, dressed so no one could tell his identity. I was watching intently, still picking silently at my cake. Could he be for E?

"I have been sent especially on a demand to contact you" he sat down quietly, opening a laptop. Immediately an image filled the whole screen- from what I could see it was a fiery letter E. "E would like to speak to you" everyone in the common room gasped, even myself.

"Hello. I know this is a… unexpected visit – uninvited even. But this case… interested me…" A voice from the computer spoke- it was covered by adding some muffled sound to disguise his voice- like I do.

"W-why yes. We could use your help…" the chief stuttered- sounding intimidated. I thought maybe I should step in.

"E, we do have some news on the time of deaths. They changed recently. Since we discussed Kira being a student, the deaths took place during daytime. We think somehow Kira has access to police files" My voice was muffled on the speaker phone, disguising my voice.

"Hmm, Interesting, L. Not only does he have access to police files but I think he's trying to say that he can control the time of death too" E was right, of course. I could see it know. I nodded my head in approval, even though no one could see me, and everyone in the common room gasped at this fact.

"I completely agree E" I told him myself. Everyone looked between my laptop towards E's. Like following the ball in a tennis match.

"Mm-Hm. Chief please send me the information and recent updates please" E requested "Of course, I agree with L. No matter what the times of deaths, it could still well be a student- considering he can kill from a distance" he was very smart, and I felt oddly happy that he agreed. "L, I was also told that you were sent some…messages. I'd like to know, please" Of course, I'd let him hear them, he was like me.

"In private please" I suggested.

"Of course, I'll make sure to give you a call"

"Thank you, chief. This new information was… use full. Goodbye" I disconnected from the common room, knowing E would be soon after.

I waited for a few minutes, sipping at my tea- with _a lot _of sugar to be exact. I finally got the call coming through on my computer, and I accepted almost immediately. The same image- of the fiery 'E' appeared, covering my screen and I'm sure my black 'L' was on his.

"L" the disguised voice greeted me.

"E"

"So, I'd like these messages please…"

"They're not that interesting but before you joined us, three deaths were… different"

"How so?" The voice sounded very puzzled.

"One had managed to escape to the nearest public toilet- before collapsing there…"

"Mmm-Hmm"

"Another managed to draw a circle with a five-pointed star in his own blood…"

"Yes…"

"And the other left notes. I realised they were about lord and dying- and Kira. Until I realised a secret code"

"And that was…" he sounded very interested now, he really shouldn't be. They were meaningless in the end.

"This is where it gets disappointing. 'L, do you know… that gods of death…"

"Wait! Do you think he is referring to… a Shinigami" Great minds think alike.

"I thought exactly that"

"Carry on…"

"So disappointing. 'Love apples.'" Silence filled the room, nothing came from the other end till he spoke.

"That's it?" It came out as a question.

"Yes. I know it's… meaningless but the fact he has contacted with us still matters"

"Yes, yes it does" He agreed with me, that's good right? I heard a small chuckle come through my speakers. After a few seconds it was full blown laughter. Is this not a serious case?

"I'm sorry. It just seems so… absurd. Ridiculous"

I sighed. "I suppose your right"

Instead of a case conversation- how it would normally go, it felt as though I was having a normal conversation with this guy.

"I'll let you know for my information" I said, steering the conversation back on track.

"Ditto. Goodbye L"

"Goodbye E" We both disconnected and I sat there, crouching still, thinking about E.

I wonder what he's like?


	3. Waiting for your Call

**Hello.**

**So what did you think of the last chapter?**

**Please, please review. I love you… the few people who have actually read it.**

**Not many…**

**But oh well ^_^**

**Just wanted to say sorry for the wait and for the changing of POV'S.**

**Few extra notes: L DOESN'T DIE IN THIS **

EPOV

The whole conversation was interesting. L was surprisingly like me – we think alike.

Also no one knows me. Or anything about me, except my initial. E…

My real name is not Japanese- since my I had English in my family. Carrying on names they called me a, well I guess its American too, English name.

I wondered what L would look like. Young? Old? Middle age? From our conversation I could guess myself he was younger than middle age. I know that in a few ways we were alike. We think alike- smart. Our IQ's are very high and we both have our identities hidden.

I was really interested in knowing L.

Would it ruin my job if I talked to him, or got to know him? Probably.

But I'm a risk taker.

…Time Skip- One Day…

I answered the call from Akihiro on my computer- expecting new information.

"Yes, Akihiro?" I asked. It better be important, he interrupted me eating my strawberry cake.

"I have information… On L's plans" Okay, not what I was expecting- I was confused.

"Oh?"

Akihiro took a deep breath. "He plans on meeting with a few task force members he can trust- all the others have quit because they are concerned about their families safety. Would you be willing to meet them?"

Wait… L was planning on showing his face- as L?

Well this was surprising. I'd never of thought that L would show his face.

But I guess it's because he can trust this little group.

If L can, so will I. but I have no formal invite in this so I will not participate until L contacts me directly. It's a 75% chance- he will most probably need or want my help, or maybe not. Okay 50%.

"E." Ah, I'd almost forgotten Akihiro.

"Um, sorry Akihiro. I will decide myself, thank you for the update"

"Goodbye E."

"Oh wait!"

"Yes, E?"

"Is there any chance you could bring me some strawberry cake?" I asked innocently.

"Of course, E"

The idea of meeting up with them was actually intriguing and interesting. Perhaps… exciting. Just getting out of here and meeting L would be a new start.

But like I said, I would wait for L to contact me.

And I was suddenly wishing he would.

LPOV

I was still sitting in the same chair that I had been in when talking to the chief and the others, when I'd finally showed my face as L.

If…If this didn't go very well (which so far we don't have much) we have agreed to contact E. It would be…exciting, almost to meet this intelligent man. Since he is like myself- I could tell by the way we…talked, earlier.

I stared down at the mobile on the table. If I did contact E I would have to tell the task force- or what was rest of it- first. Watari returned with a whole tray of sweets and cakes, and I soon found myself digging into the strawberry one.

"Watari?" My voice sounded muffled by the amount of cake in my mouth.

"Yes, Ryuuzaki?" He looked slightly amused.

"So do you think we should contact E?" I had swallowed the cake to speak normally. Watari adjusted his glasses.

"I think that we could use her help to solve this quicker, but without her you probably could solve it, just not soon" he looked like he was thinking hard, thinking over his answer. "You should probably contact the task force before you do- to warn them beforehand" Watari chuckled and watched as I tried to fit multiple marshmallows in my mouth at once.

"Hmm" that was all I could get out, my cheeks puffed out filled with the sugary treats. After chewing and swallowing I spoke.

"I shall talk to Chief Yagami tomorrow"

And so I did.

…Time Skip – One Day…

I was waiting for the task force to arrive soon; I was sitting on the same chair, laptop in front of me and Watari behind me. I was so deep in thought thinking about Kira and E that I jumped slightly when the knock of the door echoed loudly through the room. Not only was I thinking about E helping, because if she rejected the case I had come to think of my successors. Would Near, Mello and Matt be willing to help? But I was thinking, it was highly unlikely (probably only 5%) that Mello would actually contribute with Near and work reasonably. Of course this wouldn't go down without an argument- or just Mello just throwing one of his anger-management fits.

Watari- being the gentleman he is- opened and held the door open for the task force to enter. Each of them bowed slightly to him in thanks.

"Please take a seat" I held my hand out gesturing towards the sofas and chairs, speaking in my usual emotionless voice. Each of them silently obeyed and watched me warily, wondering why I called in.

"I just wanted to inform you- I think I will be contacting E to help us with the case" I was staring at my cup of tea the whole time, filling it up with sugar cubes. I heard each of them gasp.

"You mean… for E to come here?" Of course Matsuda- his voice was high and alarmed.

I sighed "Only if he wishes to. If not he might still communicate over computer. But if he decides to reject us, I have a few other options in mind" Or not. Curse Mello for being so difficult.

"Well… W-when are you planning on contacting him?" Chief Yagami stuttered. Confirming the shock they felt.

"As soon as possible, perhaps after you leave" All of them started nodding slowly. They stayed for a little while longer, till it was 6pm then all decided to go home to their families.

I pulled up the lid of the laptop and waited for it to wake up. When it did, I hesitated before pressing call. I bit my thumb nail nervously, and looked up to see Watari leave the room, leaving a tray of sweets next to me.

The laptop flashed and the familiar fiery E appeared.

"Hello L"

"Hello E. I need to ask you something…"

**So guys, do you think I should carry on?**

**Please review! I'll love you forever _**


	4. High Heels

**Hi again.**

**Please tell me what you thought of the last chapter- and I'm sorry I write short ones.**

**I do not own Death Note- or L **

**But I do own Ebony! ('E')**

E's POV 

I was on the hotels single bed- which I don't intend to use nor will I, whether I had insomnia or I just couldn't sleep I do not know. I placed the cherry in my mouth, pulling the stem out in a knot, putting it in the bowl along with the others. I noticed a long, floor length mirror to my right, screwed to the wall. I hardly looked like a female detective. People would think of someone like Naomi Misora as a great detective. She had the look, and clothes to fit it all, even if she was a FBI agent. I was, shockingly extremely skinny, as pale as a sheet, wide grey- almost black- eyes, which looked panda-like due to the bags, for lack of sleep. My hair was waist length, black and untamed. It stuck in random directions, yet somehow I managed to pull it off. My dark bangs covered my eyes and I never wore shoes, only if necessary. I wore a short jean skirt and a white, long-sleeved crop top. I never wore make-up, but if I did go out- of course in a disguise or not as me, E, people would assume I wore eye-liner. I guess they will never understand insomnia, lucky them.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the beeping of my computer coming from the dark, hidden room next to the bedroom. I perked up- wondering what it could be this time. I leaped up from my Indian style position and walked-ran to the sound. I felt a pang of excitement when I saw it was unknown. I know L kept it that way. But it was all odd that I felt small emotion; I went back to emotionless self before answering.

"Hello L" I immediately assumed it was him.

"Hello E. I need to ask you something…" Would he really ask?

"Yes?" I faked curiosity, although you probably couldn't hear that in my disguised voice.

"Well, I was- we was wondering if you would be willing to join us, to help with the Kira case" he seemed almost hesitant to ask, like I'd reject.

"It would be my pleasure"

"Oh, really? Great, well if you feel like you don't want to meet us face-to-face you could s…" I interrupted him before he could go on.

"It's fine. I am willing to do so"

"Oh that's great. I am currently staying at the _ **(A/N didn't know the name of hotel so just think of a random name yourself ^_^) **hotel. We have arranged to meet at 1:00pm on Saturday, meet us there"

"Thank you L. May I ask the room number?" Silly, how could _L _forget that.

"O-oh yes. It's room _" **(A/N again add your own room number)**

"I will see you soon L. it will be a please to meet you"

"Likewise. Goodbye E"

"Goodbye L"

Wow. I guess for the first time I will be showing my face" I spoke my thoughts "As E"

It was only Thursday now, so I'd only have to wait two days. I had time to prepare myself. Of course I would have to wear shoes on the day, just so I didn't look odd to the eye but with my attire I probably still would. I hated heels but I suppose it made me more feminine.

… Time Skip- Saturday…

I stood in front of the mirror, making sure I looked presentable. I tried to brush my hair, but failed miserably since it just stuck back up again, I attempted to add little make-up (not on the eyes, since they were dark enough) just a little red on the lips- since I can't stand them being chapped! It was sunny outside so I took a pair of sunglasses to appear normal. I slid my feet into a pair of _really _un-comfortable pair of black heels. I stumbled a bit at first but got the hang of it. I heard the knocking on my hotel door, probably Akihiro waiting to take me to the car. I opened the door, and locked it behind me, following Akihiro into the elevator. As it went down, I noticed no cameras in the small space.

"So, how long will it take to get there?"

"Not too long, probably only ten minutes"

Even though I probably should have been happy for it to be a short car ride- I actually wanted it to be longer right now. I was nervous to show my face. I wasn't until the time came and it all caught up to me.

I sat in the back of the car, looking out of the tinted windows all the way, memorizing the buildings and houses. I liked the idea of looking out, but no one could see me. Like a one-way-mirror in the police interviewing rooms. I liked those. I felt the car pull to a stop and I looked back out the window noticing the hotel.

The back door opened, showing Akihiro standing there. I silently thanked him by nodding once- which he understood and repeated the action back. I crawled out of the car from my Indian style position and stood as straight as I could- which wasn't much since I walked hunched over.

We walked inside the main entrance ignoring all the doormen trying to talk to us and offer to help with the non-existent bags in our trunk.

I told Akihiro the details of the floor and room number and waited patiently for the lift to go up. Slowly. I felt extremely nervous but of course I wouldn't show that. No one could, since I was _very _emotionless.

The elevator dinged and Akihiro and I stepped out. He followed me through the halls till we reached the door.

I took a deep breath before lifting my hand to knock.

**So?**

**Who wants more!? *just images random kids screaming with joy in the background***

**Oh of course *blushes***

**I don't own anything except my OC.**

**REVIEW! And here a few replies:**

_**Gracias se siente muy bueno saber que la gente en Argentina están leyendo mi historia. **__**Era bueno saber que te guste- To Nanami Hatake, thank you and sorry if that doesn't make sense, sometimes Google Translator doesn't.**_

_**Thank you for reading it! Great to know you enjoy it. I will try to update more often – TDI-Ryro-Eclares and god of all.**_


	5. Just like me?

**Hello again my good old chaps!**

**Was the last chapter a cliffy? I hope that made you waiting to read more!**

**I don't own death note. Just my OC.**

**And we shall begin!**

E's POV

The door opened to reveal a man of Akihiro's age, with a grey, bushy moustache and glasses.

"Um… Hello miss, I believe you may have the wrong room?" The man sounded puzzled at my appearance. Ah, they were expecting a man. Akihiro seemed to understand this too, and winked at me. We were going to have a bit of fun. Akihiro appeared in the man's sight.

Realisation lit up his face.

"Hold on. Are you…" He trailed off trying not to suggest me being E just in case it wasn't. But he thought Akihiro was E.

Akihiro nodded once, and the man held the door open and offered us inside. He introduced himself as Watari and to follow him into the room where they were all waiting.

L'S POV

I heard more than one pair of footsteps coming towards the door suggesting E was here.

Watari walked in, following behind was a man- who I assumed was E and a small figure hidden behind him.

To say I was surprised was an understatement. Of course it didn't show on my face but I was shocked because I had assumed E to be a bit younger. This man appeared Watari's age.

"Ah, I assume you are E. it is a please to meet you" I spoke looking straight at the man.

"Oh no, that's not me" Okay, now I was confused. The young figure stepped around of this man, and revealed herself to us. I was even more shocked.

She was like a female version of me. Her back was hunched, she had black spiky hair, yet hers was long, and wore a white long-sleeved top with a blue skirt. The woman stepped out of the heels, picking them up, handing them to the un-identified man.

"You seem to be incorrect L. I am E" the woman announced in a monotonous tone. She had an emotionless face as well as speech, like me. The task force gaped at her; even I looked a bit surprised.

"You're E!?" Of course, Matsuda.

She nodded once and gestured towards the man we thought was E.

"This is Akihiro, sort of like what Watari is to you L" E walked forward, towards one of the empty chairs and sat down in it. But she sat down in an Indian –style position. It seems she preferred sitting as such- like I had mine. Again the task force gaped.

I know it seemed wrong to think like this- but she was a very attractive woman. She had the curves that every woman would die for, long legs and had very pretty features. I shook my head slightly almost to shake the thoughts away. Watari offered for snacks and brought in a tray of all types of food- not knowing what she liked. Her hand reached instantly to the strawberry cake. Another thing like me.

I liked that.

No. I couldn't afford to think like this. I had to be 100% focused on this case.

"So, what do I need to be caught up on?" Her voice was muffled from the marshmallow she just picked up. Everyone with the exception of me was still gaping at her.

"You're so beautiful…" Matsuda seemed in a daze. As soon as he realised what he said, he stated to blush madly.

E looked a bit taken back, but looked at Matsuda, and smiled slightly. Slightly being the main word there.

"Um… Thanks?" She seemed unsure. I was wondering if she was thinking 'What's a guy like him on the task force for?' Matsuda can be quite…silly.

"So, back to the subject" I cleared my throat "So far we have come up with the conclusion that Kira is a student, of course you know this as well as it Kira accessing police files. But I have two families who I suspect. This I have not told the task force yet. I will now" I turned my head quickly to look at her.

"I suspect the Yagami house and _ **(Sorry, I forgot the name to the other family and can't be bothered to find it, so just add it yourself ^_^)**"

E nodded once and suggested "Perhaps we should set up some cameras inside the houses? So we can keep watch of our suspects" I saw chief Yagami in the corner of my eye and he looked horrified.

"But…!" He started to protest, E snapped her head round and he was silenced. Wow…

"Ah, you must be chief Yagami? It's nice to meet you. Now, I'm sorry but if this is what is needed to be done… surely you understand?" Chief Yagami said nothing he just nodded. It seems she has an effect on people.

"Right, well I'll make sure that is done. It's a good idea…" I didn't know what to call her knowing calling her E here is something to risky, since I was currently Ryuuzaki. E seemed to understand.

"Em, call me…Misty" I nodded once and the task force started to chat again.

I noticed Matsuda turn and shyly say 'Hello' to Misty, blushing.

"I'm Matsuda" He held his hand out for a shake. Misty stared at it for long enough that he drew his hand backwards. She looked back up at his face and said "Sorry. I'm not so good with physical contact or socializing" Ha, surprisingly more like me every minute…

"Oh that's fine. Wow, you do remind me of Ryuuzaki a lot" Matsuda chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. Misty only 'Hmm'd' in reply, sipping her sugar-filled tea.

"We won't be at this hotel for too long" I interrupted their convocation making Misty look at me. She tilted her head to the side in confusion. "We are currently having a new building for us. It is being refurnished as we speak. It will be our headquarters, here follow me" I stood up from my crouching position and watched as Misty gracefully got out of hers. Matsuda got up to follow.

"Not you Matsuda, You have already seen it"

"Oh right, ha" He sat back down, looking down at his shoes the whole time. Misty followed me through the rooms of the hotel sweet and I pulled open another laptop.

"Here" The image of a very tall building appeared on the screen. "It also has helicopter landing on the roof"

"Impressive" She noted while putting her thumb to her lips. Those lips that looked so soft and probably tasted sweeter than any candy ever made…

_What am I thinking?_

There is no way I was going to allow myself to gather feelings for this women. No way…

**Well?**

**Sorry I took a while. I was busy watching 'The Ouran high school host club' **

**I finished it, and it was AMAZING! I'm sure I'll do a fanfic on it sometime. But anyway, was this chapter OK?**

**I hope so. And if you wouldn't mind, but if any of you have seen Black Butler, can you let me know what it's like before I watch it. I don't want to watch it and realise if it's rubbish or not, hehe.**

**Love you all **


	6. Ceremony

**Hello again. Not too much of a wait I hope?**

**I'm so happy thanks to you. One minute I only have 3 reviews then I have 12 **

**Thank you so much I love you all.**

**And thank you 4fireking I am aware I have made some mistakes and I will try and reread this over before updating it. (That sounds a bit sarcastic and snobbish; I don't mean it that way at all, I truly am grateful)**

**So I have used many quotes from the series in this from the ceremony scene.**

**I do not own Death note or its characters, sadly. But I do own my OC.**

EPOV

I had finally met L and his team in the hotel. I was sitting on the floor in my usual position building a tower from the bowl of marshmallows and sugar cubes I had to my right. So far L and I have been keeping tabs on Light Yagami, the chief's son. We've currently been watching him over video. He seems innocent enough, yet too innocent. I put my index finger to my lips.

The whole family has been very calm and innocent since we were watching. But I'm sure Light would not be that much like a normal teenage boy, correct?

Why else would L suspect him? Could this be some sort of act?

Interrupting my inside rant, L opened the door and came walking in, hands in pockets, hunched over. He walked and sat right on the other side of my tower. I could just see his face through small gaps I had made.

"In a way to meet Light Yagami, the conclusion I've had is for me to go to his school" He told me, and my eyes widened. I opened my mouth to speak, agree since this was the only way until… "You will be joining me" and suddenly the idea didn't seem so great.

"I would feel a lot more comfortable knowing that someone else is there with me, someone I can…trust" If possible my eyes widened even more. Trust? Incapable of speaking I just nodded, letting him know I went along with his plan. "Perhaps we should go as siblings… considering you do look like me and your clothes are almost identical if not for yours being feminine" L spoke softly to himself pressing his thumb against his lips, taking an marshmallow from the top of my tower and eating it.

"We shall start tomorrow, yes?" I asked when I regained my voice. L nodded and started eating away at my tower, and I just watching him, taking one down then another, placing them in his mouth. The sugar cubes left sugar on his lips, making me want to taste it.

_Not again._

I must admit I found L oddly attractive, considering he was odd like me. His black spiky hair was a nice affect covering his large grey eyes, creating a shadow over his face. He wasn't exactly muscular but he was lean and still tall even hunched over. But I had other things on my mind.

Tomorrow I would go to high school and meet a Kira suspect.

Fun.

…Time-Skip Next Day…

I didn't have to wear the heels, which was good, L telling me that for high school I simply should not. I pulled the old, white, high-top converse on my feet and stood in front of the full length mirror. I still had on my blue-jean skirt that was mid-thigh, and my long white-sleeved crop top. But to insist on going out, they have made me wear some zip-up hoodie and a pair of black tights, covering my bare legs. I left the hoodie un-zipped and kept my hands in the pockets. I had managed to sort of tame my hair and pull it into a high pony-tail. I had some stylish backpack as my school bag which I kept all my un-useful text books, I didn't need them. I paid no attention to the make of the bag, and to be honest, I didn't quite care.

I walked out into the living room of our suite with my backpack hanging off one shoulder.

"You ready?" L asked me, standing near the door. I nodded and followed him out, but not before Matsuda waved at me, smiling shyly. I thought I'd have a bit of fun as see what happened if I did this:

I leaned over and kissed Matsuda lightly on the cheek, making his blush go overdrive. I heard L cough impatiently and I turned away from Matsuda leaving through the door, following L.

When I finally caught up to him, I noticed that his usual emotionless face was different. I could have sworn I saw a hint of anger and jealousy in his eyes. I was probably just seeing what I wanted to see.

Watari was waiting for us at the car, holding the door open politely. I smiled slightly to him as a thanks and climbed in by the window. I started out of it all the way there, watching all the scenery as it flew by. I didn't even realise we were there till I saw L's pale hand stretched out, waiting for me to take it. Hesitantly I took it and we both exited from the car. I could almost feel their stares on us as we walked towards the hall were the exam was being held.

To be honest I wasn't focusing on that. I was marvelling at the way L's hand fit in mine. It seemed to fit perfectly, and even if our hands were cold, it was warm to me, sending shivers through my body, almost like electricity.

When we reached the hall, Light wasn't there yet. We both spoke to the teacher explaining how we were new and he put us next to each other.

L sat down in his chair, immediately taking his shoes off and placing them underneath him, so he could sit in a crouch position. I did the same, taking my shoes off and folding my legs neatly underneath me.

Not long after, Light arrived, not seeing us a few rows back and sat down in his seat. The test started and I opened the first page.

How easy could this get!

I could probably do this at the age of 5!

I finished quickly, and looked to L without moving my head because I could possibly be 'Disqualified for making contact' Pfft. L had finished his paper too and looked slightly over to me, a small smile on his face.

"Students 162, 163, sit properly!" Both L and I ignored the man and still sat the way we did. This caught Light's attention and he turned to look at us. Both mine and L's attention turned to him, watching eye wide. Light's eyes also widened at the sight of us, and turned away after our staring contest.

The teacher grunted, noticing we were not going to obey his orders and turned to walk to the front. L and I looked at each other, and looked away as soon as our eyes made contact.

…Time-Skip-Ceremony…

In the end L, Light and I all got perfect scores of 100% and all had to speak at the ceremony, which I wasn't too fond of speaking up in front of all those people.

L and I had decided not to dress up for the occasion, still wearing our normal attire, where as I was almost 100% that Light would were a suit and be the pretty boy he is.

I really didn't like this boy. No matter who his father was, I could never be convinced he's innocent.

L and I arrived at the hall, walking up to the stand. Unfortunately, L gave me a little nudge pushing me so I was in-between L and Light. Great. Light spoke first, reading off of his paper, then I spoke next, holding up a blank piece of paper. I didn't plan my speech, not needing too but I held it up so I wouldn't have to look at the crowd and be incredibly nervous.

I didn't exactly know why L did, but he did the same as me. After an incredibly loud applause we all left the stage. I was walking past a group of teens when I overheard them.

"I think I like the boy on the right" A girl with short black hair and glasses spoke to her friend.

"What! You're so weird!" Her friend, the one with brown shoulder-length hair "Look at how he's dressed!"

"To be honest the girl up there was hot!" One of the male friends in the group bellowed. I rolled my eyes, typical boy.

"Yeah! I mean she is a bit odd but completely gorgeous"

"No way! She was just like her brother! Freak…" Of course it was the brown haired girl. Her friends looked at her mouth agape.

Without her noticing I walked up behind her and spoke making her jump "I'd appreciate if you didn't call someone you don't even now a freak…" They all turned to look at me, the boys even drooling. Idiots. The brown haired girl even had fear in her eyes, what a weak thing.

"I-I was just…"

"No need" I turned and walked away heading towards L.

"Feisty, I like it" One day, I was going to put an end to those boys. When I noticed L, the only seat was next to Light. I sighed mentally and sat down.

I was aware that L had spoken to him on the way to the seats.

"You are planning to join the police agency when you graduate and you've already got the experience seeing that you have helped the police out with a number of cases in the past" L started. He then looked at me silently saying I should carry on, and I understood completely.

"Now you're surely interested in the Kira case" Light's head snapped round quickly to look at me, not expecting me to be in with it. "We're impressed by your abilities and your sense of justice. If you promise not to tell anyone about this I have important information concerning the Kira case investigation that we'd like to share with you" Light looked between me and L, probably wondering who we were.

"I won't tell anyone. What is it?" curious little cat, aren't you, Light.

"I want to tell you I'm L" We'd been through this, yet it still shocked me that he actually did it. Well I'm next…

Light turned to look at him in shock. "I am E" I only muttered it, hoping that no one around could hear. Light's head then snapped towards me and his eyes widened. Yeah, get over it, I'm a girl.

"If you both are who you really are then you have nothing but my respect and admiration" Ha, puh-lease.

"Thank you" Wow, both L and I spoke in sync.

"The reason we chose to reveal our identity to you is because we think you could be of some help to us on the Kira investigation" L spoke next, causing Light to look at him.

Not long after the ceremony finished and L and I stood heading towards the exit were Watari would be waiting with the car. Outside the blossom was falling from the trees and both L and I stared at each other.

Our eyes gazing into each others, completely forgetting everything around us. I was snapped out of it when I heard close footsteps. I turned and saw Light.

"Hey Light" I said, trying to act casual. "Nice meeting you"

"Ditto" L went along with it too.

"No, the pleasure was all mine" Sure, keep lying through your teeth Mr. Perfect.

Both L and I turned and got into our car, hearing the chatter of boys around admiring how nice our car was.

"Well, I'm sure we'll see you on campus" L spoke up again.

"Yeah take care" Pretty-boy spoke.

Watari closed the door after us and got into the driver's seat.

Watari then started driving back to HQ, leaving Pretty-boy behind.

**There we go, that was a bit longer than usual right?**

**So Light finally comes into the picture.**

**See you guys soon ;)**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Thanks, x**


	7. Cafe

**Hello!**

**I hope the last chapter was well…**

_**AND SHE IS NO LONGER CALLED EBONY!**_

**And I'm adding a little something to this chapter for you (no skirt!) **

**Quotes from Episode 10 in this chapter…**

**And I finished Black Butler! I might even do a Fanfic on one it was so amazing!**

***Sigh* I don't own Death note, or its characters- only my OC…**

**But anyway, here is some information on E:**

_**Full name: E Emerald (Reason: She was named E by her parents, since both her parents names began with an E (Edward and Emily). They couldn't decide on a name and stuck with the letter E)**_

_**Age: 23**_

_**Blood type: Unknown**_

_**Height: 5''4 (when slouched- so 5''6/5''7 estimated)**_

_**Gender: Female (duh)**_

_**Intelligence: 9/10**_

_**Creativity: 10/10**_

_**Initiative: 9/10**_

_**Emotional strength: 10/10**_

_**Social skills: 2/10**_

_**Sweet tooth: 10/10**_

**The reason why she cannot easily spot out jealousy or small emotions is because she is emotionless and unfamiliar with them.**

EPOV

I was pulling all of my draws out of my new dresser in my new room, looking for my jean skirts- but not finding any…

It's odd, I had a shower and now I have no clean jean skirts left.

Oh no, please don't tell me that they are in the wash…

Crap.

I sighed and pulled on a dressing gown walking out of my room.

"Does any of you mind going to town for me, quickly?" I asked where the task force was in HQ. Matsuda stood up quickly and like a loyal puppy, he agreed.

"It seems all my skirts are in the wash… can you please go get me…" Before I had even finished my sentence, Matsuda was walking towards the door interrupting me.

"Of course!" Before I can say anymore he'd gone. I sighed and turned, walking back up to my room. I sat down at my desk searching through files for a while, reading over evidence about Kira and how it could possibly be linked to Light Yagami.

It seems that Light Yagami is of course, a student- according to our explanation Kira is most likely a student, considering the times of deaths.

Kira wants Justice and peace for the world, wanting no crimes- Light Yagami is the son of the head of the police force.

Maybe if I could get to know Light better…

Two knocks at my door caused me to spin around at stare at it.

"Come in?" It was more of a question, who would be here to see me now? Matsuda walked through the door holding a shopping bag, panting.

I looked over at my clock, wow it seems I've been researching for longer than I thought.

"Here…you…go" He panted passing me the bag.

"Thank you Matsuda" He nodded once before leaving me to change. And when I opened the bag… there was no skirt.

But jeans…

I thought I'd said there were no skirts, so that's a _massive _hint that I wanted a skirt.

Matsuda, you idiot.

Since I had nothing else to wear, I had to put them on. After pulling the things on my legs, I left the room and headed to the main HQ. Completely ignoring shoes on the way of course.

"Matsuda, may I speak with you?" I asked him, emotionlessly when I entered the room.

"Yes" He smiled greatly and walked over to me. I pointed to my legs.

"Is this what you Japanese call skirts?" I asked sarcastically. Now almost everyone was looking at me with confusion.

"'You Japanese'?" Aizawa asked.

"Yes. I'm originally from Britain" and with that L's head snapped up. What's his problem?

"Wow! What's it like there?"

"Matsuda, back to the _skirt _conversation?"

"O-oh yeah. Well I thought you'd look nice in j-jeans and that maybe you'd w-want to try something different" He smiled, looking down while scratching the back of his head. I sighed.

"These will make-do for now" I suppose they weren't un-comfortable… Maybe Matsuda could get some more…

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and sat next to L, in my usual Indian-style position.

"So you're from Britain?" He asked me.

"Yes. Why'd you ask?"

"I lived in Britain for a few years" Now I'm shocked.

"Really?" I asked, surprise lacing my usual emotionless tone. He nodded once. Focusing once more on the case I said "So what are we doing with Light Yagami tomorrow?"

"I was going to ask to play tennis with him" I looked at L in amusement.

"Tennis?"

"Yes" He turned to me and smiled sweetly. I felt my cheeks growing hot and I quickly looked at my computer. Why was I blushing? I never blush. In fact this is the first time I have blushed since I was like… what, 5? Anyways I shook my head quickly, almost as if I was shaking the thoughts out of my head. "Would you be willing to be our umpire?"

"Yes, sure" I smiled also and looked at him. Our eyes met and both turned quickly, both blushing. My hand reached over to L's plate and stole his strawberry- knowing it was his favourite.

"Hey!" He tried to slap my hand but I'd already stuffed the fruit in my mouth. After I swallowed I stuck my tongue out at him and giggles slightly. L shook his head.

"Childish" He laughed "Yet, so am I" and with that he reached over and stole the last marshmallow that I intended to eat. I glared at him playfully and shoved him.

We both laughed, unaware of the task force watching our little scene.

…Time-Skip Next Day…

My new pair of jeans were cleaned so I can wear them again today, because my skirts magically disappeared from the washer. I had my suspicions that this was Matsuda's doing… most likely 95%.

So today was the big tennis match between L-kun and Yagami. Of course, I was the umpire as said yesterday. L, Light and I were in court, and Light was doing his shoelaces.

"You know I'm surprised Ryuuga. I never would have thought you'd ask me to place tennis just so we can get to know each other better" Light said, standing up properly.

"Is that a problem for you?" L asked.

"Not at all. But when you first invited me to play did you know how good I was?" Boy was he confident.

"Yes. I'll be fine though, it's been a while but at one time I was actually the junior British champion" at this Light and I looked surprised.

After a few seconds Light ask "Ryuuga, where you raised in the UK?"

"I lived in England for about 5 years when I was younger" L said and I completed knowing what he was going t say.

"As was I, But save your breath. Nothing about that story will reveal anything about L's or E's true identity. I promise you"

"Well since this is our first match, why don't we just do one set… first one to 6" L said and Light agreed. I took my seat on the Umpire chair, and watched as L prepared to serve. L looked at me, and I'm pretty sure my eyes were screaming 'Don't go easy on him! Win L!'

L threw the ball up and hit it with incredible speed, startling Light, making him miss the ball. 'Nice one'… I thought in approval.

"15 Love!" I called out. Light quickly complimented on L's talents, saying that he doesn't mess around.

The game went on for awhile and we'd gathered quite a crowd around the court.

"4 games all! Light Yagami to serve" I called again. Light has gotten quite impressive. He's going for the win and for a fact we know that Kira hates to lose…

Some girl over to side was calling L 'her Ryuuga' and how well he was doing. It was the same one from the ceremony. For some reason this made me mad…

Hmm.

I looked over to Light and I almost saw the wheels turning, I guess I'm already in your head… Because L invited you to play tennis, he'll assume that L will want to take a step closer to get to know you better. And Light is probably going to want some confirmation that he really is L and I am E…

Which means, we're going to have to go to task force headquarters…

I was so deep in thought I almost missed it when Light flew forward hitting the ball out of L's reach.

Almost.

"Game and set! Won by Light Yagami. 6 games to 4" I called begrudgingly. Damn it Light!

An applause was heard around the court. I sighed and looked at L, catching his eyes.

Us three were walking under the blossoming trees when L said to Light "Just as I expected, you beat me"

"It's been awhile since I had to play that hard. I'm feeling kind of thirsty… plus there's something I wanted to ask you two about. You both want to go somewhere for a drink?" Light asked both of us. L and I looked at each other, unnoticed by Light.

"You humoured us with a tennis match. The least we can do is answer some of your questions" I spoke up this time. The next thing I wanted to say, I looked at L for approval. L nodded and I spoke again "But before this conversation goes further, there's something we want to tell you"

"And what's that?" Light asked surprised.

"We suspect you, Light Yagami, are in fact Kira. Now if you want to ask something, please go ahead…" Light stopped walking and L and I turned to look at him. He laughed.

"You think I'm Kira?" Well yes, I did just say so didn't I…?

"Well, when we say suspect you it's a 1% possibility" That's a complete lie L…

L then suggested for Light to work with us on the Kira case then we all set off towards this 'Nice Café' that Light had told us about.

We all sat down, L and Light opposite each other, and me on the other side, their sides facing me. We all ordered something to drink- both L and I having about 10 sugars and Light asked us about our seating preferences.

"I must sit like this, or I will lose roughly about 40% of my deductive skills" I said.

"Ah, the same for me" L agreed. We then proceeded to test his deductive skills by showing him the 4 notes left behind my Kira victims.

I was beginning to get bored with this. I sat there tapping my nails on the table, causing both boys to look at me.

"Is something up?" Light asked. Pfft, as if you care.

"No, I'm fine" I quickly downed my sugar-filled drink, noticing they were still staring.

"What?"

"Nothing" They both said in sync. I smirked and L looked at me dangerously almost to say 'Never speak of this to anyone'. Gosh it was one word, but I suppose thinking like Kira is a bit… creepy. Well, if he is Kira.

I'm watching you, Light Yagami.

The waiter came back to our table- noticing I'd finished my drink, like he'd been watching… creep, and offered to get some more for us.

Well, for me.

He didn't look once at L or Light the whole time he stared at me, which made me un-comfortable. After a while I noticed, not only was he staring at me- but parts of me I'd rather not let people stare at.

An impatient but annoyed- slightly angry cough interrupted him and I turned to see it was L…

_What?_

Even his emotionless eyes showed anger. What's up with him?

Shrugging it off, I noticed the waiter reluctantly turn to L.

"Can I have two more strawberry cakes, three teas? Two of them with several sugars. And… Light-kun what would you like?"

"We've just eaten Ryuuga!" Light's face showed utter shock and surprise.

L shrugged, as did I and L turned and said that we were done with our order.

"Is there anything else I can get you, ma'am?" He said, looking at me, winking. A double meaning in his words.

_Ew. _

Even though this guy could have been considered good-looking, I wasn't interesting in dating at all.

The man looked to be in his late teens and had dark brown hair, tousled and sticking up in different directions though you can see he has tried to tame it. His eyes were a crystal blue and he was tan, a slight blush to his cheeks, hardly noticeable.

Not my type. My type is more like, dark eyes and hair, pale…

_Since when did I have a type!_

_I don't!_

Ignoring that, I shook my head at the waiter, and thought I'd test and see what was up with L-kun. "No thank you" I replied softly, winking making him stutter.

I smiled sweetly as him, fake of course and he walked away stumbling.

L looked seriously mad.

This, for once, was seriously confusing me.

This time a waitress returned with our drinks, and I turned my head to see a blushing waiter gossiping to his over friends. How pathetic. The waitress snuck a few glances at Light before leaving.

I took a sip of my tea, and instantly grimaced. I swear L asked for several sugars. This had… what, one sugar? To my left, Light was coughing and had a grimace across his _'perfect features' _

"What is it Light-kun?" L asked, being polite.

"This is horrid! It is so sweet it's horrible!" Oh…

"Oh, that would be mine. No wonder mine was so disgusting!" Light looked over at me and we swapped cups. Before I could take a sip, L smacked it out of my hands, making it fall from my hands, the hot liquid spilling over the white table cloth. Both Light and I looked at him in shock, seeing as he did the same to Light's cup.

He smiled but I could see it was fake "Privet joke" Liar. Light and I looked at each other and shrugged. I turned away from him and dug into my cake.

It was nice, but not as good or sweet as the ones Akihiro brings me, or even Watari's. I'd gotten to know Watari well and he seemed like a nice man, similar to Akihiro.

L then decided officially say why he thought Light was appropriate for the case and when he should join. It was going smoothly until; all of our phones went off.

L and I answered ours similar, holding them with our thumb and finger, Light answering it normally.

The dreadful news awaited for us.

"Misty, we have some bad news…" I gasped silently inside my head.

"Light you're…" Both of L and I started in sync.

"My father… he had a heart attack!"

**So how was this?**

**Sorry it was a while since I last updated but hope this satisfied you.**

**I added some information about E since you guys deserve to know some more ;)**

**See you next time!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

…**xxx…**


End file.
